


A Romantic Ending

by Saki_Writes_Stories



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Writes_Stories/pseuds/Saki_Writes_Stories
Summary: Chapter 1 - Zen was on his way home from a long performance when it had started to storm, he knew Jumin lived close by and had to stay with him until the storm passed. Little did Zen know, Jumin had a beast inside him that broke once he saw Zen.Chapter 2 - Yoosung decides to spend time with Luciel at his house as they both tease each other and play games. Luciel decides the winner will get a special prize form the loser.Chapter 3 - Jaehee finally gets a break from work and decides to spend it with MC. MC decides to reward her for all of her hard work.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	A Romantic Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to make entire fanfic with Mystic Messenger, instead of short stories like these, but I doubt it'd be anytime soon since I want to finish everyone's route in the game and have so far only done two almost three. (Those being Yoosung, Zen, and I've almost finished 707) Another thing, The summary for the chapters will most likely change as I work on them, With this first chapter, it went through many different summaries until I was happy with the one I chose. I will be making shorter stories with other fandoms as I can get burnt out writing about the same fandom over and over.

Zen pulled into Jumin's driveway as he quickly grabbed an umbrella and walked over to the entrance. He put his umbrella away and walk up to the two guards, who stood outside, they looked at Zen and looked him up and down. Zen wore black thigh-high stilettos with short-shorts and a t-shirt tucked into the shorts, and over the black mess, he wore his favorite white coat. Zen stopped in front of them about to say something before they looked away from him, their faces flushed red. Zen shrugged and walked in, he had visited Jumin before when V wanted him to go to Jumin's, and even then Zen disliked him. Zen sighed and rubbed his temples as he walked to Jumin's room. He sighed and stood at the door for a second then knocked. There was no answer, Zen knocked again as the door opened to Jumin.

"What do you want Zen?" Jumin looked him up and down. Zen rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's storming if you haven't noticed," Zen growled, "I don't want to drive in it."

"I suppose you won't explain your," Jumin looked him up and down again, "Attire..."

"Look, Trustfund Kid, I had a performance and didn't have time to change," Zen huffed, "I just need a place to stay until the storm passes!"

"Fine," Jumin sighed and stepped to the side as Zen walked in. Jumin shut the door and turned to Zen. Zen took off his coat and placed it on his couch.

"I see nothing has changed," Zen looked around, and then just looked at Jumin.

"Of course, it's been, what, a year or two since you've been here?" Jumin walked over to his desk, picking up a piece of paper.

"Where is that devil?" Zen growled looking around, Jumin glanced over at him.

"You mean Elizabeth the 3rd?" Jumin huffed as Zen nodded, "First, she is not a devil she is a purrfect angel! Second, she's at Jaehee's place since I didn't plan on getting distracted by her and I could finish my work, clearly, it would've been better if she stayed."

"This is one reason I hate you," Zen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Jumin shrugged and place the paper back down, Zen sighed and took the hair tie out of his hair putting t on his wrist. Jumin eyed him and raised an eyebrow, Zen looked over at him and furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"I've never seen you with your hair down,"

"And?"

"It's a new sight," Jumin sat down at his desk. Zen rolled his eyes and took off the stilettos and placing them near his coat as he laid down on the sofa. His eyes started to drift closed from the harsh pitter-patter of the rain.

\---

Zen woke up in a forest as he sat up and rubbed his eyes slightly as he looked down at himself, he wore a black suit, button-up undershirt, and tie. Zen furrowed his brows and stood up, looking around. The forest was thick the only opening was where he woke up.

" _Ryu_ ," A familiar deep voice sighed, Zen turned to them and saw Jumin walking out of the forest. His suit was white, something Zen had never seen him wear or even expected him to wear.

"Did you call me Ryu..?" Zen furrowed his brows, "Where the hell am I?"

"Of course I called you Ryu, would you prefer for me to call you Hyun?" Jumin chuckled, his smile sending a shiver down Zen's spine.

"No...I just never heard you say my real name.....like...ever," Zen walked up to Jumin, "Anyway, you never answered the second question."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you came out here?" Jumin asked, tilting his head slightly. Zen furrowed his brows.

"Come on," Jumin rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the forest.

"Where are we even going?!" Jumin didn't answer and dragged him to a cabin. Jumin opened the door and stepped aside for Zen to go in first.

"What the hell are you planning?" Zen glared at Jumin as he stood there.

"Nothing!" Jumin laughed, "What would I do to my dearest Hyun?"

Zen looked at him astonished, his cheeks burning bright red.

"I-I'm sorry...did you just call me, _dearest_?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jumin raised an eyebrow, "You must've hit your head on something, Hyun."

Zen was silent and he walked inside Jumin shut the door behind him. Zen looked around the cabin, it was neatly furnished and even had an upstairs loft-like-balcony indoors. Zen shook his head and walked over to the fridge. The fridge had many different kinds of beer and wine, Zen grabbed one of the cans of beers and shut the fridge his eyes traveling over to Jumin. Jumin was staring at Zen from a nearby table, his eye glued onto Zen. Zen opened his beer and took a sip of it, feeling a tight squeeze linger on his wrist. Zenn quickly looked down at his wrist, confused.

"Hyun," Jumin hummed, Zen looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Jumin fell silent and shook his head.

"Nevermind," Jumin got up and walked over next to Zen, opening the fridge and grabbed an entire bottle of wine. Zen watched him as he grabbed a wine glass and poured the wine into it. Zen took a sip of his beer as Jumin placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Zen's face turned bright red and he stepped away from Jumin, silent. Jumin chuckled and took a sip of his wine. Zen felt something the same tight squeeze on his ankles he looked down seeing nothing as shook his head. Jumin walked up behind Zen, he placed a small kiss behind his ear. Zen gasped slightly, as Jumin started to bite on his ear. Zen bit his bottom lip as Jumin ran his hand up to Zen's eyes.

"I want you to scream my name, Hyun."

\---

It was dark when Zen opened his eyes, he tried to speak but it was muffled. Zen tried to move his arms and legs and he couldn't, his body felt exposed and it was cold. The rain continued to pour harshly outside as he heard shuffling.

"Oh Zen you're awake," He heard that same deep voice, Zen tried to move his arms again. There was walking towards him as he felt hands travel to the back of his head. Zen tensed up as whatever cover his face slowly fell. Zen looked at the person who spoke, Jumin, Zen growled trying to move his hands again. Zen looked at his hands they were bound by a red ribbon and he was completely naked. Zen felt his cheeks redden as Jumin smirked.

"God, you look so good tied up," Jumin ran his hand through Zen's hair, "You're almost as cute when sleeping,"

Zen looked at Jumin, his face red as Jumin placed a kiss on his forehead. Zen tried to talk again but again it came out as a muffle as he felt some drool fall down his chin. Jumin chuckled and crouch down biting at his neck, leaving marks that will be there for a few weeks. Zen let out a muffled moan as Jumin smirked. Jumin unbuckled a gag from around Zen's mouth, throwing it onto the floor as he started to hungrily kiss Zen. Zen melted in, he would be lying if he wasn't craving Jumin. Jumin pulled away as Zen looked at him with hooded eyes.

"What the fuck..." Zen panted, glaring at Jumin, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Jumin was quiet as he stared at Zen.

"Answer me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I fucking said so!"

"And you're the one bounded," Jumin smirked, Zen's faced turned red with a mix of anger and arousal.

"Fuck you!"

"Mmm," Jumin ran his hand down Zen's body, "You'd love that wouldn't you, _Ryu_?~"

The way Jumin said it sent a spark to his already hard dick, as he rolled his eyes. Jumin smirked and ran his hand down to Zen's cock, he stroked it earning strangled moans from Zen. Jumin smiled and started to stroke him faster and started to bite at Zen's collar bone.

"F-Fuck! Jumin, I'm going to-" Jumin quickly stopped and looked at Zen.

"Not on my watch," Jumin hissed, standing up, "You have to please daddy before you can cum,"

Zen looked up at Jumin's sly face, he wanted to punch him then and there. Jumin quickly unbuckled his belt and threw it to the side as he took off his pants. Zen watched patiently as Jumin stopped and looked at Zen.

"You're being so good,"

"I mean there is nothing I can do," Zen grumbled to himself, "I'm a mouse caught in a trap,"

Jumin chuckled, taking off his boxers and sliding his hand into Zen's hair. Zen looked at the length before him in awe.

"Now, suck," Jumin hummed, Zen obliged and started to suck on the head. Jumin glared down at him as Zen started to take in his length. Jumin groaned and tugged at Zen's hair. Zen eyes met with Jumin's, he stared down at him, and once their eyes locked he smirked. Jumin pulled Zen away, panting slightly. Zen's tongue was hanging out, staring up at Jumin. Jumin crouched down to his level nipping at his neck as Zen groaned, trying to get out of the ribbons. Jumin bit down harshly near his jaw, enough to draw blood from it, Zen teared up and gasped.

"Stop trying to free yourself," Zen hissed, licking the blood slightly, "Or a bite won't be all you're getting."

"You're basically raping me!"

"Who cares," Jumin hummed, "You seem to be enjoying it."

"Go fuck yourself,"

"How about I fuck you?" Jumin smirked, Zen was silent his face was red. Jumin chuckled and kissed him, Zen pulled away growling at Jumin.

"Oh," Jumin frowned, "If you'd like to go free then do what I say, Ryu _,_ "

Zen was silent as Jumin kissed him, stroking Zen's length. Zen moaned slightly, giving Jumin an entrance as he slid his tongue into his mouth. Jumin smirked against Zen's mouth as he started to stroke him faster. Jumin ran his other hand behind Zen, untying the ribbon slightly. Zen quickly moved his hands to Jumin's shoulder, pushing him away. Jumin let go of him and glared at him. Zen panted and backed up, untying the rest of the ribbons from his legs.

" _Ryu_ ," Jumin hissed, "Don't try to hide it from me, you _love_ this,"

"N-No...I don't..." Zen grumbled, furrowing his brows. Jumin chuckled and moved closer to Zen, getting closer to his ear.

"Then why are you so hard for daddy, Ryu?" Jumin whispered in his ear running his hand to Zen's cheek as he bit down on his neck. Zen groaned a bit as he put his hands int Jumin's hair. Jumin moved away, Zen's hands still wrapped in Jumin's hair. Jumin smirked and got face to face with him.

"I want to take this further, Ryu," Jumin chuckled as Zen's face turned bright red.

"Shut up..." Zen huffed, moving his hands to remove his tie and button-up undershirt. Jumin kissed him, Zen allowed him. Zen knew if he tried to fight back Jumin would just be rougher and would end with him being tied up again. Zen wrapped his arms around Jumin's neck trying to pull him closer. Jumin was, surprisingly, the first to pull away, a smirk on his face.

"And just a second ago you hated this," Jumin pinned him down to the bed as Zen rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and get this over with!" Zen huffed, Jumin chuckled and started to place kissed from his neck to his V-line. Zen inhaled sharply and Jumin looked up at him. Jumin sat up and reached over to his bedside drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms, he opened the condom and slid it over his cock.

"Turn over and put your ass in the air Ryu," Jumin hummed, Zen obeyed and turned over. Jumin chuckled and opened the bottle of lube, pouring the lube onto his fingers humming to himself. Zen grumbled slightly and tried to touch himself.

"Ryu," Jumin snapped at him. Zen tensed up and quickly pulled his hand away.

"I didn't tell you to touch yourself." Jumin hissed, running his finger over his asshole. Zen inhaled sharply and whined, grabbing onto the sheets.

"You're so sensitive," Jumin chuckled, sliding his first finger in. Zen let out a loud moan, his face going right red as he quickly moved his hand over to his mouth biting down on it. Jumin was silent for a moment then laughed.

"I'll take that as a 'you can add another finger,'" Jumin added another finger, stretching out Zen. Zen continued to bite down on his hand, a muffled moan escaping every now and again. Jumin added a third without warning as he continued to stretch Zen out. Zen once again let out a muffled moan, already to the brink of a climax.

"Ryu, turn back over, I want to see your face as I break you," Jumin removed his fingers as Zen turned over onto his back. Jumin opened the bottle of lube and put it in his hand as he started to coat his own cock. Zen watched as his own cock twitched impatiently, Jumin smirked and started to slowly push into him. Zen covered his face with his arm as Jumin groaned grabbing onto Zen's wrist moving it out of the way. Zen looked up at him, his normally emotionless face was happy and very lustful. Jumin ran his hand up, his chest.

"M-Move..." Zen mumbled as Jumin chuckled slowly moving inside of Zen. Zen arched his back, moaning slightly. Jumin smiled and trailed bite marks all over his neck, Zen wrapped his legs around Jumin's waist.

" _Ryu_ , call me daddy," Jumin hummed and looked at Zen.

"Hah.....Fuck no...." Zen frowned, Jumin stopped moving and glared at him.

"You must really not want to cum," Jumin laughed as Zen bit his lip. Jumin ran his hand up to his chest as Zen sighed slightly.

"P-Please...Continue," Zen whined, "P-Please, daddy..."

Jumin smirked and started to ram into his faster. He started biting and sucking at Zen's neck as Zen moaned. Jumin groaned slightly, as Zen started to claw at Jumin's back.

"D-Daddy! I-I'm...going to-!"

"Go ahead, Ryu," Jumin whispered in his ear, "Cum for daddy,"

Zen moaned Jumin's name, cumming onto his chest. Jumin started to ram into quicker until he hit his climax. Zen looked at Jumin a small smile on his face. Jumin pulled out, taking the condom off and throwing it into a nearby trashcan.

"I...I fucking hate you..." Zen huffed. Jumin rubbed a hand on his thigh, sighing.

"I love you too, Ryu."

"Stop calling me that,"

"Would you prefer Kitten?"

"God no,"

"Well," Jumin kissed him quickly, "We're in an intimate relationship now aren't we?"

"Fuck no,"

"Mmmm, you enjoyed it," Jumin chuckled, Zen's cheeks were flushed red, "I couldn't help myself, you looked so good in those clothes I just wanted to rip you apart,"

"S-Shut up..." Zen huffed as Jumin kissed him.

"I love you, Ryu," Jumin laid down on his chest as Zen sighed.

"Fuck it," Zen wrapped his arms around Jumin, "I love you too."

"You caved,"

"I won't lie," Zen huffed, "I want to do this more often..."

\---

Zen woke up in Jumin's bed, he was in pain from head to toe and was naked. Zen turned over slightly to see Jumin still fast asleep next to him. Zen placed a hand on Jumin's cheek as Jumin's eyes started to open slightly.

"Goodmorning Ryu," Jumin hummed, as Zen quickly pulled his hand back. Jumin chuckled and moved closer to him, kissing him deeply.


End file.
